


[untitled]

by embraidery



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: Two boys falling in love.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Edmund gets to stay in Narnia after VODT and gets to see Caspian be King.

Edmund realises first. 

He can't put a name to it for the first while. He's just _aware_ of Caspian in a way he's never been aware of someone before. When they sit together at dinner, Edmund can feel every single centimetre separating them. When Edmund cracks a joke, he finds himself looking to Caspian to see how hard he laughs. He somehow knows exactly where Caspian is when they're in a room together, knows the tread of Caspian’s footsteps when he comes into their cabin at night, could trace the veins on the back of Caspian's hands onto a piece of paper while blindfolded. 

It's not a crush. That word still smacks of the other boys in his class talking about girls they've never spoken to, bragging about “how far” they've gotten, girls writing their initials with boys’ on the covers of their notebooks. It smacks of children. Edmund has the body of a teenager, but he has lived the life of a king. His realisation isn't a crush: it's more like knowing suddenly that he and Caspian  _ fit _ , and they could fit together in a different way. 

He doesn't do anything about it. Edmund has had his share of courtly romances, flings that belonged in the pages of an Arthurian tale. They were relationships taped together with tokens, love poetry, and balls. He doesn't know how to make something real. He doesn't know how to find a rhythm that will keep he and Caspian together past the end of the season. Edmund has a few ideas, though. He'd take witty banter over love poetry. He'd replace balls with friendly duels, the kind that make him feel like he’s flying while his blood sings in his ears. He'd exchange tokens for real gifts, leather polish for Caspian's old boots, ink for the journals he writes in each night, a new sheath for Caspian's favourite sword. 

Caspian realises last, or first, because he's always known Edmund is something special.

Caspian realises when Edmund says something snide meant just for them that makes Caspian shake with suppressed laughter. He spends so much time as a king, and Edmund makes him feel like a teenager again. When Caspian is with him, he feels an ease he doesn't feel with anyone else. 

Caspian realises when he's having a state dinner and one of their guests says something dismissive about his age. Edmund looks them in the eyes and says icily that Caspian is a better king than any of them could hope to be. He backs up his claim with pieces of evidence that fly so quickly off his tongue that he must think about them often. Sometimes Caspian feels much too young, a child in his father's and grandfather's and great-grandfather's boots, and Edmund makes him feel as though the boots fit just right. 

Caspian doesn't even know where to begin. He's a king. He's probably not supposed to fall in love with a king of legend, returned from the past. And since he has? Well, Caspian thinks he'll just throw out the whole rulebook. It's not the first time he's done something unexpected.

Somehow, though, when he's sitting with Edmund on a bench after a duel sparking with sexual tension, it's not at all unexpected that their hands, their lips, their hips slide together. It makes perfect sense that their swords clatter to the ground, unheeded by their owners, engaged in an entirely different kind of dance. It's as natural as breathing. Caspian stops thinking about just how easy it is and loses himself in the moment.

And it's perfect. 


End file.
